mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Garble, der Beat-Poet
Sweet and Smoky ist die neunte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertvierte der Serie. Als Spike und Fluttershy mit Smolder ins Drachenland reisen, um ihren sensiblen Bruder aufzuheitern, entdecken sie dass die Dracheneier nicht schlüpfen. Inhalt Smolders Bitte Smolder sucht Twilight im Lehrerzimmer auf, um nachzufragen ob sie was wichtiges verpassen würde da sie eine Woche weg muss und das mitten im Halbjahr. Auf Nachfrage erklärt sie das es wegen ihres Bruders ist. Es geht ihm nicht so gut seid sie die Schule besucht. Sie macht sich sorgen, da er soll ein ganz Lieber sei und die anderen Drachen sind manchmal heftig. Spike ist überrascht das das Smolder „Lieber“ und „Drache“ in einem Satz benutzt hat. Sie meint das ihr Bruder fast wie Spike ist. Twilight hat Bedenken, Das Drachenland ist so weit weg das Smolder nicht alleine gehen kann. Außerdem gefällt ihr nicht das sie so viel Unterricht verpasst. Da hat Spike eine Idee, sie könnten die Reise als Unterricht werten, eine Freundschaftsstudienreise, er begleitet sie. Das findet Smolder klasse, den der Drachenlord hat während der Babydrachen Schlüpfseason zu viel zu tun als das sie sich um Smolder kümmern kann. Da wird Fluttershy hellhörig und möchte auch mit, um die Babydrachen zu sehen. Twilight findet das Fluttershy perfekt für eine Freundschaftsstudienreise und da sie den großen bittenden Augen nicht widerstehen kann genehmigt sie die Reise und erwartet einen umfassenden Bericht. Von Fluttershy Babydrachen Schlüpfseason klingt für sie faszinierend. Auf dem Weg Einige Zeit später erreichen Fluttershy, Smolder und Spike das Drachenland, er hat unterwegs eine Liste von Dingen die ihn aufmuntern gemacht, wen Smolders Bruder wie Spike ist, sollte die auch beim Ihm funktionieren. Smolder weiß aber nicht ob ihr Bruder auf die Dinge in der Liste abfährt. Auf Fluttershys Frage was ihn den Glücklich macht, vermutet Smolder das sie und Spike ihn akzeptieren wie er ist, es macht schon einen Unterschied wen andere Drachen seine sensible Seite anerkennen. An einem Vulkan macht sich Smolder auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder, Fluttershy geht um sich die Dracheneier anzusehen. Spike will hier wartend und vertriebt sich die Zeit mit dem fertig stricken einer Kuscheldecke für Smolders Bruder. Der Schlüpfplatz Nach kurzer Suche findet Fluttershy den Schlüpfplatz wo Unzählige Dracheneier in Nestern ruhen. Als sie versucht sich mit einem Ei anzufreunden taucht Drachenlord Ember auf, die nicht drauf kommt wer genau vor ihr steht. Nach einer Vorstellung ist Fluttershy neugierig ob das alles Embers Eier sind. Leicht betreten erklärt Ember das keines der Eier von ihr ist, es gehört zu den Aufgaben des Drachenlords die Eier zu bewachen. Fluttershy findet das eine wundervolle Aufgabe, worauf Ember ihr anbietet das sie ihr helfen kann. Fluttershy ist sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür und möchte wissen was sie zu erst tun soll. Das weiß Ember leider nicht. Den sie macht es hier zum ersten mal und ihr Vater der alte Drachenlord hat ihr nicht sonderlich viel erklärt, ein Sprung ins Heiße Feuer Job. Fluttershy denkt das sie das gut hinkriegt. Dem widerspricht Ember, den die kleinen Drachen müssten schon längst schlüpfen aber viele Eier haben nicht mal Risse. Fluttershy vermutet das sich die Eier allein fühlen. Also will sie das ändern, sie hat nur keine Ahnung wie. Spiek vs. Garble: Runde Vier Unterdessen ist Spike gerade mit der Kuscheldecke fertig als sein alter Widersacher Garble mit seiner Bande auftaucht. Völlig unbeeindruckt das Spike Equestrias offizieller Freundschaftsbotschafter des Drachenlandes ist und seinen Schuppenwechsel hat nimmt die Drachenbande die Kuscheldecke zum Anlass sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Als Spike erwähnt das die Decke für seinen Freund ist finden die Drachen das so lustig das sie Lachfeuer ausstoßen, eine Flamme die viel heißer ist als normales Drachenfeuer. Es Endet damit das Spikes Decke abbrennt. In dem Moment taucht Smolder auf die von Garble freudig begrüßt wird. Spike nimmt Smolder bei Seite, er möchte verschwinden bevor Smolders Bruder kommt, Garble ist nicht sehr nett zu sensiblen Drachen. Nur ist Garble Smolders Bruder, sehr zu Spikes Bestürzung. Geschwister Smolder übernimmt, sie hat Garble vermisst und will mit ihm einen menge toller Sachen machen, an der Schule gibt es z.B. kein Lavatauchen. Die anderen Drachen wünschen ihr viel Glück dabei ihn zu irgendwas zu bewegen. Seit sie weg ist, ist er ziemlich seltsam, bläst Trübsal und versteckt sich. Es kommt fast zu einer Rangelei zwischen Garble und den anderen die Smolder gerade noch verhindern kann. Den sie hat von Twilight gelernt das es nicht gut ist wen man sich gegen einen verbündet. Die Drachen denken schon das die Ponyschule Smolder zum Weichei macht, doch ihre Entschlossenheit räumt alle Zweifel aus. Spike schlägt vor das sie Lavatauchen gehen. Die Drachen wollen Spike da lassen, Garble ist dafür das Spike mit kommt, dann können sie ihn untertauchen. Da stellt sich aber Smolder Quer, denn Spike ist ihr Freund und Ärger mit ihm bedeutet Ärger mit ihr. Davon abgesehen macht sie klar das Spike hier ist um Garble kennen zu lernen. Worauf Garbles Bande ohne ihn abzieht. Smolder rät ihrem Bruder nicht auf die zu achten. Garble weigert sich mit Spike abzuhängen, Aber Smolder kann ihn dazu bewegen ihm eine Chance zu geben. Garble startet ein Wettfliegen zur Lavagrube. Spike nutzt die Gelegenheit um mit Smolder zu reden. Den sie hat gesagt das ihr Bruder „echt nett“ ist. Smolder erklärt das Garble nur so tut als wäre er superhart. In Wahrheit ist er ein Riesenmarshmallow, ein verbrannter Marshmallow, außen verkohlt, innen ganz matschig. Er braucht Freunde die den inneren Teil Schätzen, Freunde wie Spike. Der hartes Stück Arbeit auf sich zukommen sieht. Lavatauchen Wenig später sind die Drei an der Lavagrube die für die feuerfesten Drachen wie ein Schwimmteich ist. Garble ist immer noch nicht begeistert das Spike dabei ist. Spike erzählt ihm das wen er Down ist etwas mit einem guten Freund unternimmt und schlägt vor das sie zusammen rein springen. Aber lieber stößt Garble Spike in die Lava. Zum Glück passiert ihm nichts weiter als etwas Lava in der Nase, da macht Garble einen Riesenplatscher in die Grube. Wobei sich Spike an der Lava verschluckt. Fluttershy und die schüttelnden Eier Währenddessen liest Fluttershy am Schlüpfplatz den Eiern etwas vor. Als das nichts bringt will Fluttershy ihnen etwas vorsingen, Ember hat allerdings bedenken das es die Drachenbabys eher bewegt in den Eiern zu bleiben, Drachen stehen nicht auf solche Gefühlsduseleien. Da fangen die Eier plötzlich an sich zu Schüttel, Fluttershy denkt schon da sie schlüpfen. Doch Ember erzählt das die Eier sich schon seit Tagen so schütteln, was bestimmt nichts gutes bedeutet. Annäherung Inzwischen versucht Spike weiter mit Garble Warm zu werden. Doch bei einem Teestündchen zermanscht Garble den Cupcake den Spike ihn Anbietet, stößt ihn beim Fliegen in einen Wolkenbank und fackelt ihn im Gesprächskreis bei einem Gefühlsausbruch ab. Nicht nett Die drei kommen gerade an die Lavafälle als die anderen Drachen dort aus einer Grube Lava zum Surfen ablassen. Garble und Smolder sind sofort dabei. Spike setzt die Runde aus. Da taucht Fluttershy auf die schon nach ihm gesucht hat. Sie erzählt ihm das die Babydrachen nicht schlüpfen wollen, sie wackeln zwar in ihren Eiern, aber Fluttershy hat das Gefühl das sie zu große angst haben Raus zukommen. Fluttershy hofft das Spike ihr helfen kann, wen er nicht zu beschäftigt ist Smolders Bruder aufzuheitern. Spike erzählt das es sich bei Smolders Bruder um Garble handelt, Das einzige was ihn Aufmuntert ist wen es Spike elend geht. Wie zum Beweis wirft Garble einen Lavaball auf Spike, der gerade noch zur Seite springt. Als auch noch die anderen Drachen anfangen Lavabälle nach Spike zu werfen, schreitet Fluttershy ein und beendet entschlossen das Bälle werfen. Sie verlangt das man Spike in ruhe lässt, immerhin ist er nur hergekommen um Garble aufzumuntern. Worauf die anderen Drachen sich über Garble lustig machen wollen. Zu seinem Glück ruft Smolder sie zurück zum Lavasurfen. Für Spike ist die Lage aussichtslos, er hofft das er wenigstens bei den Eiern helfen kann und Fluttershy kann Garble aufheitern, auf sie hört er ja zumindest. Sie, verärgert wie man mit ihrem Freund umspringt, ist fest entschlossen Garble zu zeigen wie ein Leben voller Freundlichkeit sein kann. Die Entdeckung Am Brutplatz versucht es Ember nun doch mit „Gutschi gu“ bei den Eiern und verliert fast die Nerven als Spike eintrifft. Nach einer kurzen Prüfung fällt Spike etwas auf und er fragt nach das der Schlüpfplatz doch eigentlich Heiß sein sollte. Das Bejaht Ember, den unter ihnen befindet sich ein Lavasee, wegen dem die Eier ja hier sind. Die Drachen schlüpfen weil es heiß ist. Daraus schließt Spike das etwas nicht stimmt. Die Eier zittern nicht weil sie Angst haben sondern weil ihnen kalt ist. Als Ember das nachprüft merkt sie auch das die Nester zu kalt sind. Was zur Frage führt was mit der Lava ist. Da hat Spike einen Ahnung. Garbles Groov Zur selben Zeit führen Bongotrommeln und Gedichten Fluttershy zu Smolder und Garble. Sie kann nicht fassen das er der Beatpoet ist der die Trommeln rührt. Das Lavaleck Unterdessen zeigt Spike Ember das die Drachen aus Garbles Bande die Lava aus dem unterirdischen See Ablassen um ihren Lavapool zu füllen. Sofort macht Ember die Drei zur Schnecke und ordnet an das Locher wieder dicht zu machen. Leider lässt sich das so auf die schnelle nicht bewerkstelligen. Dummerweise sind die Eier zu zerbrechlich als das man sie zu einem anderen warmen Ort bringen könnte. Kurzum ordnet Ember an, das alle Drachen sich am Schlüpfplatz versammeln soll um selbst Hitze zu erzeugen. Der Drachenpoet und die wahre Stärke Währenddessen möchte Fluttershy von Garble erfahren warum keiner weiß das er ein Dichter ist. Das weißt Garble verlegen von sich. Da schnappt sich Fluttershy die Bongos und gibt selber ein Gedicht zum besten mit dem sie erklärt dass das was sie hörte wie Drachenpoesie klang. Smolder macht Garble klar das Fluttershy ihn nicht für ein Weichei hält weil er Dichtet und das würde auch kein Drache der sein wahrer Freund ist. Garble springt über seinen Schatten und gibt zu ein Dichter zu, jedoch kein romantischer sondern ein Beatpoet. Allerdings besteht er darauf das Fluttershy es für sich behält. Was sie nicht ganz versteht. Wäre Fluttershy eine Dichterin würde sie ihre Werke gerne mit anderen Ponys teilen. Smolder erzählt das sie der einzige Drache ist vor dem Garble auftritt, seit sie Weg ist hat er nichts mehr gedichtet, weshalb er so traurig war. Garble erklärt das er kreativ sein muss. Aber wenn die andren Drachen wüssten worauf er steht, würden sie ihn für immer auslachen. Was Fluttershy zur Frage bringt ob Garble deswegen auch dauernd Spike ärgert, damit seine Freunde glauben er sei Taff. Sauer stellt Smolder ihren Bruder zur Rede. Garble gesteht das er Spike geärgert hat wen sie nicht dabei war, aber würde er ihn nicht ärgern würden die anderen ihn ärgern außerdem ist Spike ein Schwächling. Worauf Fluttershy sauer wird, de sie findet das Spike stärker ist als Garble und das jeden Tag. Was Garble von dem kleinen Cupcake backenden, Decken kuschelnden Ponydrachen nicht glauben kann. Fluttershy macht deutlich das ersten nichts falsch daran ist ein Pony zu sein und zweitens steht Spike wenigstens dazu wer er ist, ganz egal was irgendein Wesen denkt. Das ist wahre Stärke nicht was ein gewisser andere Drache tut. Smolder meint das Fluttershy für ein Pony ohne Horn erstaunlich richtig liegt. Die Standpauke zeigt bei Garble Wirkung. Da taucht Spike auf der die Drei schon überall gesucht hat. Die Eier heizen Am Schlüpfplatz geben die Drachen alles um mit ihrem Feuer die Eier zu wärmen. Doch die Kleinen wollen immer noch nicht Schlüpfen und die Drachen wissen nicht was sie noch versuchen soll. Spike versucht die Drachen zum weitermachen zu bewegen. Da macht sich Garbles Bande wieder über ihn lustig. Deren Lachfeuer bringt Garble auf eine Idee und er holt schnell seine Bongos. Garbles großer Auftritt Garble improvisiert ein Gedicht. Durch seine Darbietung kriegen sich die Drachen vor Lachen nicht mehr ein und ihr Lachfeuer heizt die Eier bis die Babys schlüpfen. Der Held des Drachenlandes Smolder ist Stolz auf ihren Bruder, das er es geschafft hat vor allen anderen Drachen aufzutreten. Die sich schon über ihn lustig machen wollen, den Welcher Drache schreibt schon Gedichte? Der Held des Drachenlandes, wie Drachenlord Ember klarstellt: Garble. Dem kann Smolder nur zustimmen, Garble hat die Drachenbabys gerettet weil er dazu steht wer er ist. Ob es den anderen nun gefällt oder nicht. Sie dachte auch mal es sei lustig über Unterschiede zu lachen, aber ihre Freunde haben ihr beigebracht Unterschiede zu schätzen. Die anderen Drachen finden auch das es gut ist und Ember verkündet das dies von jetzt im ganzen Drachenland gelten soll. Bei der Gelegenheit bittet sie Garble ihr beizubringen wie man Gedichte schreibt, die findet es Cool. Auch alle anderen Drachen wollen, Garble sagt zu. Und Fluttershy kann endlich mit den Babydrachen spielen. Galerie Navboxen en:Sweet and Smoky Kategorie:Neunte Staffel